The present invention relates to a semiconductor opto-electronic component comprising at least two optically active sections each having a waveguide buried in a cladding layer.
For this type of multi-section opto-electronic component, it is important to have high electrical insulation between each section in order to prevent interactions between these during the functioning of the component. The invention relates more particularly to any opto-electronic component comprising at least one receiving element integrated with another element.
The objective of the present invention is to permit simultaneous functioning of the optically active structures without any interaction between the transmitter and receiver and/or between the different receivers detecting signals at different wavelengths.
FIG. 1 depicts a diagram in longitudinal section of a conventional in-line transceiver component, denoted 1D-TRD (xe2x80x9cIn-line Transmitter Receiver Devicexe2x80x9d in British and American literature), obtained by the monolithic integration of a laser 20 and detector 30 on the same substrate 10. The laser 20 sends a signal towards an optical fibre, for example, whilst the detector 30 receives a signal coming from this same optical fibre. The emission wavelength of the laser 20 is less than the reception wavelength of the detector 30. For example, the emission wavelength is equal to 1.3 xcexcm whilst the reception wavelength is 1.55 xcexcm. In this case, given that the emission wavelength is less than the reception wavelength, and that the laser 20 is situated close to the detector 30, the laser can cause optical interference on the detector. This is because the laser also emits, in the direction of the detector, light at 1.3 xcexcm which dazzles the latter.
To prevent this dazzling of the detector, the component has a third section, disposed between the laser 20 and detector 30, forming an optical isolator 40. This optical isolator absorbs the light emitted at 1.3 xcexcm in the direction of the detector, so that the latter can detect the 1.55 xcexcm optical signal coming from the optical fibre without being disturbed by the laser.
The substrate 10, or bottom layer, can for example be n-doped InP. The waveguides, respectively 31 of the detector 30 and 21 of the laser 20 and of the optical isolator 40, are etched in the form of ribbons and buried in a highly doped cladding layer 11. The waveguides are said to be of the BRS (xe2x80x9cBuried Ridge Structurexe2x80x9d in British and American literature) type. The cladding material 11 is p+ doped when the substrate is n doped. Naturally, this type of ribbon is only one example. Other types of ribbon can be suitable. The n and p dopings of the different layers can also be reversed.
The composition and dimensions of the waveguides are of little importance. In the example in FIG. 1, the waveguide 31 of the detector 30 is for example produced from ternary material, whilst the waveguide 21 of the laser 20 and of the optical isolator 40 is produced in a structure with quantal wells.
In addition, metallic electrodes 22, 32, 42 and 14 are formed on the different sections and on the bottom of the component, so as to enable it to function.
An absorbent layer 12 doped with the same type of carrier as the cladding layer 11 is situated between the conductive layer 11 and the metallic electrodes 22, 32, 42 so as to afford good electrical contact and in order to collect the carriers which make it possible to detect the signal on the electrode 32 of the detector 30. This absorbent layer 12 can consist of a ternary material, for example.
Because of the presence of conductive layers 11, the component also has electrical isolation areas 50, or resistivity areas, between the different sections 20, 30, 40 in order to prevent any electrical disturbance of one section vis-à-vis another during the functioning of the component.
This type of in-line transceiver, having a central part 40 for absorbing all the light flux sent at 1.3 xcexcm to the detector, functions very well for all the light which is guided in the waveguide ribbons 21.
However, not all the light emitted is entirely guided. This is because there exists also spontaneous light which is emitted throughout the volume of the component. In addition, some of the stimulated light can also be diffracted in the component because of the presence of defects in the waveguide 21.
The curves in FIG. 2 show the penalties noted on the sensitivity of the detector, in dB, for different operating modes. Curve A represents a reception reference when the laser is off, curve B represents a reception reference when the laser is on continuously and curve C represents the simultaneous functioning of the laser and detector. A penalty of 4.5 dB is found between curve B and curve C, when the laser and detector are modulated simultaneously. This penalty is also increased by increasing the power of the laser.
This penalty is principally optical. It is caused by the non-guided light emitted at 1.3 xcexcm, in all directions, which interferes with the detector at 1.55 xcexcm.
This optical disturbance is depicted highly diagrammatically in FIG. 1 by the wave 60. The metallic electrode 14, disposed at the substrate/air interface, can play the role of an optical reflector in the substrate 10. Some of the spontaneous light emitted in the volume of the component can therefore be reflected by the electrode 14 and be coupled with the waveguide 31 of the detector 30 from below. Likewise, some of the stray light 60 can also be reflected on the electrodes 42 and 32 since the absorbent layer 12 does not absorb all this stray light 60.
Naturally, the disturbance of the detector 30 by the non-guided light 60 is in reality much more complex than a simple reflection. This is because some of the stray light can also undergo multiple reflections in the bottom layer 10 and top layer 11. Another part of this stray light can also dazzle the detector in glancing incidence, for example.
Techniques have already been envisaged for combating the penalty of 4.5 dB found in the example given in FIG. 2, which occurs during the simultaneous functioning of the laser and detector. The techniques envisaged are essentially electronic techniques.
These techniques consist, for example, of taking part of the laser modulation signal, and then subtracting it in reception. The use of these electronic processing techniques has demonstrated a reduction of 2 dB in the penalty. However, they require the development, manufacture and adjustment of specific electronics for this type of particular transceiver component, so that they considerably increase the cost of this component. However, it is being sought to manufacture this type of component on a large scale and therefore to reduce its cost price to the maximum possible extent. Consequently these electronic processing techniques can not be used for the mass production of such a component.
In addition, an in-line transceiver is intended to be installed at subscribers and must be able to function between 0 and 70xc2x0 C. without any temperature regulation. However, the reliability of these electronic techniques has not been demonstrated over this range of temperatures and it is not proved that they can automatically adjust themselves according to the temperature.
One aim of the present invention therefore consists of producing an inexpensive opto-electronic component including a detector and a parasitic element for this detector, such as a laser or any other element, the operating wavelength of the parasitic element being less than the reception wavelength of the detector, and in which the interference of 4.5 dB on the detector by the parasitic element (according to the example in FIG. 2), which occurs during their simultaneous operation, is considerably reduced.
To this end, the invention proposes to reduce the active proportion of the detector able to detect a signal, whilst the stray light illuminates the entire detector.
The invention concerns more particularly a method of manufacturing a semiconductor opto-electronic component comprising at least two optically active structures, at least one of which consists of a detector, characterised in that it comprises a step consisting of limiting the length of the active portion of the detector or detectors able to detect a signal at a given wavelength, the non-guided stray light conveyed in the component being distributed over the entire detector.
According to a first embodiment, the limitation of the active portion of the detector or detectors is achieved by implanting protons on the remaining portion of the detector.
According to a second embodiment, the limitation of the active portion of the detector or detectors is achieved by locating the detector contact on this portion.
According to a third embodiment, the limitation of the active portion of the detector or detectors is achieved by etching the remaining portion, and growing a passive layer on the latter.
According to a fourth embodiment, the detector is cleaved so as to limit its active portion.
The present invention also concerns the component obtained by such a method and more particularly a semiconductor opto-electronic component comprising at least two optically active structures, at least one of which consists of a detector, the said active structures being separated by an intermediate section, characterised in that the detector or detectors comprise a first active portion able to detect a signal at a given wavelength and a second inactive portion weakly sensitive to the signal to be detected and exposed to the non-guided stray light conveyed in the component.
According to a first variant, the second portion of the detector or detectors is implanted with protons.
According to a second variant, the detector contact is located on the first portion.
According to a third variant, each portion has different epitaxial layers, the active layer of the second portion having been removed by etching and replaced by a passive layer.
The invention also concerns a semiconductor opto-electronic component comprising at least two optically active structures, at least one of which consists of a detector, the said active structures being separated by an intermediate section, characterised in that the detector is cleaved so as to limit it to the length of the active portion able to detect a signal at a given wavelength.
According to one characteristic, the reception wavelength of the detector is greater than the operating wavelength or wavelengths of the other parasitic structure or structures.
According to one application, the component according to the invention constitutes an in-line transceiver.
According to another application, the component according to the invention constitutes an array of receivers.
The method according to the invention makes it possible to obtain a multi-section opto-electronic component in which the interference on the detector caused by the other elements is considerably reduced.
In addition, the embodiments described do not require the development of new manufacturing methods, and can consequently be implemented easily and rapidly.
In addition, the limitation of the active part of the detector to its front part limits the electrical field on the cleaved rear facet of the component, which has the direct consequence of limiting the risks of damage to the component due to defects on the facet.